Moon Baby
by reanne080
Summary: Prince Diamond's thoughts. a little disterburing


Moon Baby by Sailor Virgo  
pg13- just for the mad man  
*Disclaimer* Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Neither does the   
song "Moon Baby". Godsmack owns the song, which I love, but then   
I love all their songs ::grins::  
  
*warning* This fic is yet another songfic. I can't seem to get   
away from them. Also, this isn't a happy fic, but then, the song   
isn't happy. This song is best if you are mad. Godsmack is   
perfect for those pissed off moments. It is a great way to get   
over anger. Just blast it and sing at the top of your lungs.   
Trust me, people will get the hint of your mood. But I love   
Godsmacks music. If you can, go see them live, they are beyond   
description. O.K. Enough of me gushing about the band. :) On   
with the story.....  
  
wait a minute, I have to explain what's going on. This is in   
Prince Diamonds POV. I am going on what I have read, since I   
haven't seen the anime at this point. I hope I capture him   
good enough.   
  
"" Lyrics  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
"Does the moon actually poses such strange powers, or is it   
just Lunacy...."  
  
"Let's take a blast to the moon baby   
I sit around wishing you well   
How I'm craving you, yeah!"  
  
I am sitting on my throne. My thoughts are consumed by you,   
My love. Your hair, your eyes, your skin, your smell.   
Everything about you fills me. I need you. You are a drug   
and I crave you. Your very existence spurs on my addiction.   
You have cast a spell upon me. I will never be free of you.   
I will spurn all others for you. You did this to me.  
  
"Every time I'm near you   
I always wanna swallow you down   
I'll be right here if ya' need me"   
  
The few times that I have gotten to be near you, I just   
wanted to consume you, so that you belonged fully to me   
and only me. That's where you belong to be. With me,   
for all eternity. I am all you will ever need. You don't   
need her husband or your bastared tot. That annoying   
little brat. I will fix her. There won't be any ties for   
you to go back to.  
  
"In my life, I'll need you here, don't ask why   
I'll never disappear   
Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?"  
  
Where are you my love? Why have you forsaken me? Don't   
you love me? I need you! I will always be there. I won't   
go away. I will never leave you. God, it hurts. What are   
you doing to me?!  
  
"Let's take a trip to the stars far away   
Where were you when I was down?   
Staring into the dead"  
  
I just want to go away with you. Leave everyone behind. We   
don't need anyone else, just us, my love. No one else. No   
one else......... NO ONE!!!! Not even my dead brother. I   
can still see his eyes..... NOOOO! I must only think of   
you.... yes... My Love....  
  
"My pain is caused by my pleasure   
My soul mate lives in your body   
I can't get you out of my head"  
  
I want you so much, my beauty. It hurts so much, but I can't   
stop. I need you too much... You are me soul mate.. We will   
always be connected. They are tricking you my love. It is us   
who belong together, only Us....  
  
"It never goes away   
In my life, I'll need you here, don't ask why   
I'll never disappear"  
  
I will always be here, always, you can't get rid of me... I will   
always be the shadow of you.. even If I die, I will be with you   
always.  
  
"In your eyes you can bid me farewell   
But don't ever try to understand the situation   
Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?"  
  
You can never escape me. I will be everywhere. You don't   
understand... You think I am insane, but I am not... I know   
what I am doing and I am doing it for you, only for you... Why   
do you cause me so much pain... I love you!  
  
"It always comes when I least expect it  
When I'm looking for love  
I always seem to be regretting it  
Why is it everyday that I feel pain?"  
  
I know you love me and I will make you see... You will come to   
love me more then your own life. I will be your master... You   
my slave... And you will love it... Heh.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
If you couldn't tell, this is the ranting of a crazed man. He is   
talking to Neo-Queen Serenity. I am sorry if this disturbs anyone.   
I just wanted to establish that he isn't sane anymore. Oh, and the   
first verse that is listed is actually the last spoke part before the   
song begins. There is a great monolog about the moon and whatnot. I   
just thought it was fitting with diamond and all. :) Please send   
comments to Sailorvirgo1980@hotmail.com. 


End file.
